User blog:Wisdom Knight Zetsubo/Unit Review: Void Walker Zenia
Well, Zenia's Omni has arrived, and with it there is a lot of anger, and also happiness. But since bandwagoning is socially acceptable, here I am with my humble opinion. LS: (7/10) 'Leader Skill: Warden of the Void *100% boost to Atk, 40% boost to max HP, raises normal hit amount, Spark damage boosts BB gauge & greatly boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when Sparks exceed certain amount +1 hit to each hit count with 50% damage penalty, fills 2-3 BC & 120% Spark after 15 Sparks It's acceptable for arena and daily usage, but there are many better options overall; you could use it for quest farming if you wanted to. ES: (8.5/10) Extra Skill: ''Crossing Dimensions[http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Obsidian_Core_Amplifier Obsidian Core Amplifier] *30% boost to all parameters & considerably raises normal hit amount when Obsidian Core Amplifier is equipped +2 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal 30% extra damage) This is the type of ES Zenia needs as she is a normal attack nuker. It adds to her stats but also gives her really strong normal attack hits. '''BB (6/10): Brave Burst:' Void Shift: Dimensional BladeOffense 25 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe, considerably boosts BB gauge, adds Def ignore effect to attack for 2 turns & boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns Fills 10 BC & 50% Spark It's decent for BB boosting, but honestly spark damage doesn't help much here. It has a 1000% damage multiplier on ST, which is a high multiplier. It really doesn't do much though, besides set everyone up. SBB (6/10): Super BB: ''Void Walk: Warp StormOffense 30 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, greatly boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & boosts own Atk for 3 turns +1 hit to each hit count, 100% Spark & 100% AtkIt has a high hit count, but it has a low added hit count, such that Ark (a free unit) makes it look bad. Even on SP it takes all of it to make it better than Ark. The 100% boost to spark damage and attack are there...but they really don't do much. I'd have honestly preferred to keep the BB attack, but she's good at what she does. '''UBB: (6/10) Ultimate BB: ''Void Trigger: Quantum ChaosOffense 40 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns +3 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal extra 100% damage), 300% Spark & 350% Atk Only useful for hit count and damage, but there's no guarantee you'll live long enough to use it to its full potential. It doesn't give any mitigation or defense at all, and is only meant for pure damage. It does a lot of damage, don't get me wrong, but there are many many better UBBs to use for anything honestly (Ark, Sirius, etc). 'Enhancements (7/10): ' She has good enhancements for what she does, which is damage. The enhancements for max damage are way too expensive. The mitigation for 30 is really useful to keep her alive in difficult content. ''Usability (7/10): Zenia is meant for pure damage, and damage she does. Nothing else. However, in really difficult content, you will be able to keep her alive thanks to the mitigation after damage dealt, which is fairly easy to maintain. To use her well, you have to have all the essential buffs in 4 units. I'm definitely not saying she's bad, because that would be a lie, but she's rather difficult to place. Normal attack damage is rather useful, but if you need to use Ark BB for burst heal on an emergency, you lose her extra normal hit count and damage, and get it replaced with Ark's. I personally would prefer the mitigation to keep her alive, at the cost of a slight bit of damage. The high hit count on BB/SBB is useful, and her emergency BB fill can help. She also does very high damage on her own. Also EXTREMELY useful for last stage of Genius, I've seen Ushi kill Vargas in 3 or so turns with her normal attack power.'' '''Conclusion: I was initially disappointed with Zenia, but I've grown to like her kit. She's great at what she does, better perhaps even than Gaston. I'll try to use her more in difficult content, but I've seen people beat Kulyuk GGC with her as well. So, you may ask, "Why should I use Zenia over any other spark buffer?" I respond with "Zenia can provide insane damage if you can use her well. Also her damage isn't HP scaled, so she does a ton of damage for hard content." ''' '''Tl;DR: Zenia is your gal for damage, especially with normal attacks, but don't expect her to keep you alive, or save you in a pinch, so keep yourself alive, and treat her well, and she'll destroy all in your way. 'Overall (6.66/10) Hahaha I'm overly analytical aren't I. Zenia is a nice change of pace, and I love the fact that she didn't become the poor man's Ensa-Taya. ' Category:Blog posts